


Finding a friend

by artsycatnip



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Other, i havent written in a while, so pls b gentle lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsycatnip/pseuds/artsycatnip
Summary: It's about WX and Wilson and their feelings primarily, and how Wilson helps Wx navigate the new territory of friendship.
Relationships: Wilson/WX-78 (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 24





	1. Toy

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written in a while so I kinda am just writing whatever, thanks for reading !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WX and Wilson accompany Wendy to the cemetery in search of mourning glories but find something else... and have a little spat about friendship

The leaves crunched as Wendy stepped towards the desolate graveyard, her companions in tow. She knelt down to appreciate the words carved into the headstone as her ghostly sister calmly floated beside her. 

“No presence here, I’ll go check over there, if you feel so inclined to disturb the resting place of this wretched soul then be my guest.” she said to WX-78, glancing at the golden shovel in their hand.

“WHAT? AS IF I’M GOING TO PASS UP THE CHANCE TO FIND SOMETHING USEFUL.” they responded. Wendy shrugged as she led her sister to the other side of the graveyard to find what they were looking for. 

Wx-78 barely glanced at the grave before they dug their shovel into the ground and started to dig into the earth, fully desecrating the resting spot of whatever wretched soul was there before. Wx looked a bit uneasy as they continued, though they knew the depressing child said nothing was there, they couldn’t be too careful.

Wilson walked up to the automaton and handed them a cooked green mushroom with a smile on his face. Wx snatched it from his hand and gobbled it up, not bothering to thank him, they continued with their grave desecration. Wilson rolled his eyes. 

“You’re welcome.” he said to Wx.

“I DON’T REMEMBER THANKING YOU.” Wx smirked at Wilson, delighting in that they took advantage of Wilson's kindness for absolutely no return. Wilson glared at Wx but said nothing, he watched as Wx dug into the loose dirt with their hands and pulled up what looked like a small metal .. toy? It looked similar to the automaton itself, though it was red and more square, it also had a heart in the middle of its chest, and it was oh so small and adorable. 

Wx-78’s eye sockets widened as it picked up the little toy robot, they gasped in excitement and immediately shoved it into Wilson’s face.

“LOOK. LOOK AT IT, ALL THE SLEEK AND CUNNING SUPERIORITY OF THE AUTOMATON RACE COMPRESSED INTO AN EASY TO CARRY PACKAGE.” Wx said all at once in that excited tone. 

“Uh, yeah, it sure is small and toy-like.” Wilson responded with a light-hearted chuckle. 

“IT IS NOT JUST SMALL AND TOY LIKE, IT IS SMALL AND FRIEND LIKE, IT IS MY FRIEND, AND YOU’RE JUST JEALOUS.” Wx said matter of factly. 

“Hah, jealous of a little trinket you found in someone’s final resting place? I’m happy you found something you like, but please don’t make this a thing.” Wilson said then followed with a sigh.

“A THING? WHAT DO YOU MEAN A THING.”

“I mean how you always get super excited about some dumb thing that you think is ‘superior’ and then show it off for DAYS and never give anyone else a break from your NONSENSE”

Wx-78 stared at Wilson for a long time without saying anything, they held their new trinket in their hand and gripped it a bit protectively. After some time passed Wilson started to think maybe he might have gone too far, his expression softened as he was about to apologize. 

“Wx, I-” but before he could finish his sentence Wendy had returned with the phantasmic flowers that she was seeking with her sister. 

“I found a friend to help with the flowers, thank you for accompanying me, did you discover anything in the graves you very carelessly ruined for selfish greed?” she said in her monotone voice, it was hard to tell when Wendy was being serious or not. 

“I FOUND A FRIEND TOO, HIS NAME IS HAL. HE IS ONE HUNDRED TIMES BETTER THAN ANY SCIENTIST WHO WILL EVER LIVE OR HAS LIVED OR WHO WILL DIE PERHAPS BY MY HAND THIS VERY NIGHT.” Wx said and stared directly at Wilson as they said so. Wilson gulped.

“Interesting, I don’t know why you got so specific, that’s a neat toy though.” Wendy responded to Wx, tilting her head at the little robot in Wx’s hands. Abigail flew around it a bit to examine it, she went up close to it then her eyes creased up with a ghostly smile. 

“Abigail likes it, so I suppose it must be a worthy little toy after all, Hal right? It’s good to meet you Hal.” Wendy said to the little toy. Wx nodded, satisfied with Wendy and Abigail’s first meeting of their new friend. 

“What, Wendy don’t tell me you’re actually buying into this, it’s a toy.” Wilson said, rolling his eyes and looking a bit aggravated. 

Wendy looked up at Wilson, then back to Wx-78 and then to Hal, she shrugged and started to walk back towards the camp. “Mr. Higgsbury, you know… you don’t have to be so boring.” Wendy said as her back was turned away from him. Wilson’s jaw dropped a bit and he blushed in embarrassment, as he turned to walk forward he saw Wx-78 standing awfully close and giving him an awfully smug grin. 

“HOW DOES IT FEEL TO GET INSULTED BY A CHILD?” they asked him coldly. 

“I guess I’m used to it since YOU insult me all the time and you might as well be a child with how you act.” Wilson retorted.

“WELL AT LEAST I HAVE FRIENDS, AND I JUST MADE ONE MORE.” Wx slaps Wilson’s face using Hal’s little robot hand.

“It’s a TOY! It can’t be your friend!” 

“IT IS MY FRIEND, AND I AM GOING TO CONTINUE SAYING IT BECAUSE THE MORE I SAY IT THE MORE IT AGGRAVATES YOU.”

“Ugh, whatever. If it makes you happy then who am I to say anything.”

“HE DOES MAKE ME HAPPY, HAL IS A TRUE FRIEND UNLIKE SOME OTHERS WHO I WON’T NAME BUT I AM LOOKING AT CURRENTLY BECAUSE I AM ANGRY AT THEM.”

Wilson stopped walking for a second and looked for the words to say, Wx continued to walk and didn’t even look back. When Wilson realized he was getting left behind… and it was getting dark… he rushed to catch up, then grabbed onto Wx’s shoulder. Wx quickly turned around and glared at Wilson before slapping his hand away.

“Ow! Hey, I’m trying to apologize, I just.. Didn’t know the right words to say.” Wilson said with a genuine tone. 

“THE WORD YOU’RE LOOKING FOR IS SORRY, DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT WORD? THAT WOULD EXPLAIN A LOT, ESPECIALLY HOW YOU’RE NOT SORRY FOR EXISTING.” 

“UGH, just LISTEN, god I can’t even talk to you sometimes, I’m SORRY that I insulted your trinket, I saw how excited you were about it and I should have just been happy for you okay, I get a little bit peeved every time you rave about how amazing and special robots are especially in comparison to us humans.” Wilson rolled his eyes and looked away.

Wx, who had still been holding Hal, looked at the little trinket, then put it in their backpack, they stared at Wilson for a moment before asking a question.

“I DON’T FEEL I’VE DONE OR SAID ANYTHING DIFFERENT FROM THE DAY WE FIRST MET, IF YOU SUDDENLY FEEL ‘PEEVED’ ABOUT IT NOW THEN THAT’S YOUR OWN FAULT.” Wx said. Wilson sighed a bit as he struggled to find the words, especially words that wouldn’t be used against him later. 

“Well I didn’t see you as a friend before, when you say those things I’m reminded that I’m only a human and I’ll never be enough for you, none of us will be. But hey I’m glad you found Hal.” Wilson said in a scathing tone. “And by the way, her name is Wendy, not ‘ _ depressing child _ .’” Wilson continued to walk towards the camp as Wx walked silently beside him. 

“OK” Wx started, Wilson looked at them as they walked together.

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND, BUT IF IT IS IMPORTANT TO YOU, THEN … IT... IS… IMPORTANT TO ME.” they continued, Wilson perked up and his eyes widened a bit.

“BECAUSE.” Wx stopped and looked at Wilson.

“BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL ….”

“... HUMANS THAT I HAVE GROWN ACCUSTOMED TO AND WOULD RATHER KEEP AROUND.” Wx finally finished, there was the slightest hint of blush on their face.

Wilson smiled as he lit up a torch and walked with Wx back to the camp, they could see it close by now. 

“You’re important to me too Wx.” Wilson said. They looked at each other with understanding as they continued their walk silently into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ended up making this more than one chapter , pls feel free to leave critique and thank you for reading!


	2. Outsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wx and Wilson share a moment in the night to talk about newfound feelings of wanting to belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another chapter for funsies, might write more when i feel like it, this one's a lil more flirty and touchy than the last but nothing naughty happens.

They arrived at the camp, Wendy was rummaging through the ice box and pulled out some bacon and eggs then trudged towards the fire to eat while Webber joined her and Abigail. Wx-78 started to sort the supplies that they had gathered while on the journey to the cemetery into the storage section of their base while Wilson helped. 

The two shared a look while silently working together to organize their supplies. Wx turned on a nearby lantern as sunset turned to night, and Wilson inched closer to Wx as he finished sorting his own loot. Wx shot Wilson a look and moved away from him, this continued until Wx hit the edge of the circle of light within reach of the lantern. They sighed and lowered their voice, though it was still a bit loud and with their signature synthesized accent.

“What do you want.” this was phrased rhetorically, as Wx was sure Wilson was going to reiterate how sorry he was, and Wx didn’t want to hear it. 

“I just want to reiterate how sorry I am.” Wilson started while Wx loudly sighed. 

“Yes, you do this every time, you act catty, I act catty, we act catty to each other, and then you feel _sorry_ and you apologize and act nice to me when we’re alone.” Wx said, never one to sugarcoat the truth. Wilson scratched the back of his neck and sighed.

“I know, I always figured you were okay with it, since we act like that with each other all the time...” Wilson trailed off a bit as he reached the end of his sentence. Wx finished sorting their loot and then gestured for Wilson to follow them.

The two walked to the sitting area that Woodie had made with Wolfgang, it looked like Willow was just leaving with Winona, the two waving to Wilson and Wx as they went to sit. Wx sat on one of the logs and patted the spot next to them, Wilson sat down and set the lantern down in between them both. They sat silently for a while, Wilson offering Wx a bite of the jerky he had on him. The two shared the jerky and continued to sit until Wx shuffled a bit.

“IT IS VERY EASY TO FEEL LIKE AN OUTSIDER HERE.” Wx said in their normal volume, not looking directly at Wilson. Wilson finished up his jerky and turned to listen to Wx. 

“I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU HUMANS AREN’T QUITE USED TO THE CONCEPT OF AN AUTOMATON, BUT I STILL HAVE CONSCIOUS THOUGHT, I AM NOT ONLY A MACHINE. I AM A BEING WHO HAPPENS TO BE A MACHINE.” they continued. It was Wilsons turn to not understand what they meant. Seeing the confusion on Wilsons face, Wx continued. 

“I STILL THINK AUTOMATONS ARE SUPERIOR TO YOU HUMANS, BUT I DO NOT BELIEVE I WOULD STAY HERE IF IT WAS NOT WORTH IT TO BE AROUND YOU...I-I MEAN ALL OF YOU AS IN EVERY ONE HERE AND NOT JUST YOU BECAUSE I DON’T MEAN JUST YOU AND I DO NOT WANT YOU TO THINK I MEAN JUST YOU BECAUSE EVEN IF IT HAD STARTED THAT WAY IT ISN’T THAT WAY NOW BUT NOT THAT IT STARTED THAT WAY BECAUSE IT WAS NEVER ABOUT YOU BECAUSE IT’S NOT JUST YOU THE REASON THAT I AM HERE CURRENTLY.” Wx realized they had been talking too long. Wilson had a weird smile on his face.

“WHAT IS THAT EXPRESSION YOU’RE MAKING?” they asked indignantly. Wilson laughed and moved a bit closer to the robot, he rested his hand on Wx’s metal hand, it was hard, but not as cold as he thought it’d be. 

“I just thought that was very endearing. You’ve certainly changed a lot since Winona and I found you bearing down the cold alone.” 

“I WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF YOU, I STILL FEEL THAT WAY EVEN RIGHT NOW.” they turned to smirk at Wilson. Wilsons face was closer than they had initially thought. Wilson followed suit with a smug smirk aimed at Wx before he spoke up. 

“Well that’s big talk for someone who spent the entire afternoon with me on a little wooden boat in the middle of the ocean the other day.” 

“I WAS SIMPLY MAKING SURE YOU DIDN’T MESS IT ALL UP AND DIE.”

“Because you don’t want me to die?”

“NO. I DON’T.”

Wilson continued to smirk, but his expression softened and he leaned on the robots shoulder, with a blush on his face, but looking away from Wx.

“...DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG?” Wx asked. Wilson sat up and leaned in close to Wx, who instinctively moved back.

“No, I just feel grateful that we’re friends, I realize I can be a bit much to handle for the other survivors...but you’re one of the ones who seems to understand me, despite having a… different way of processing information.” Wilson said, his face was full of gratitude. 

“I FEEL UNDERSTOOD IN YOUR PRESENCE, MOST OF THE TIME. BUT I WILL CONTINUE TO POINT OUT WHEN I AM NOT UNDERSTOOD, BECAUSE I WOULD LIKE TO BE UNDERSTOOD.” Wx said before they very cautiously leaned towards Wilson, being careful to shift their weight so it wasn’t hurting him. Wilson smiled and the two sat without saying nor doing anything, it soon became clear to Wx that Wilson was falling asleep, and the lantern was going to be out of fuel at any moment...Wx made a note in their head to retrieve more lightbulbs next time they went spelunking. They didn’t want to move their sleeping companion… and the thought of carrying him to his tent made Wx feel uneasy, so they lit up their torch and let Wilson lay on them for the duration of the night.


End file.
